


〖亨钦〗追火逐光

by gardeniashenfeifei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardeniashenfeifei/pseuds/gardeniashenfeifei
Summary: 总有人在不经意间凭借自己的一举一动撩人心弦，也总有人甘愿飞蛾扑火。总有人心念坚定地追逐自己心中的光芒，也总有光芒会温柔抚慰追赶到他身边的人。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	〖亨钦〗追火逐光

*现实向  
*追光者限定  
\-------------------------------------  
“谁能凭爱意要富士山私有”  
黄冠亨跟着耳机哼出这段熟悉的调调，草草记了几句词的纸上划过一道凌厉的墨色印迹。他黑亮的瞳仁映着纸的影子，微不可察地轻轻叹了一口气。  
“前尘硬化像石头 随缘地抛下便逃走”  
耳机里还在播放着那首《富士山下》，黄冠亨单手推下耳机，这才听到在房间里缓慢流淌着的来自另一个人的ipad的乐曲声。他抬眼看了看李永钦，在确信对方没有注意到自己的一举一动后，才缓缓地拉开抽屉，把那张染上印迹的纸收了起来。  
黄冠亨又拿出一张新纸放在面前，握着笔试图捕捉刚刚在脑海中一闪而过的精巧灵感。  
  
客厅里肖俊和黄旭熙说笑时低低的粤语声混着游戏的BGM不合时宜地透过脆弱的薄门板传了进来，搅得人心烦意乱。房间里的另一个人却似乎并不觉得有什么问题，专注且闲适地画着他的画，时不时拿起保温杯喝水，润泽练习后还在疲惫状态下犹如干涸沙漠的嗓子。  
黄冠亨只能看见闪亮的耳饰在那人的头发里忽隐忽现，映着ipad的光。  
他觉得自己的心更乱了，撂下笔，没有和李永钦打招呼就离开了有些昏暗的卧室。

客厅里开着灯，亮堂堂、闹哄哄的。  
肖俊坐在沙发一端，边打游戏边用粤语和黄旭熙聊着天，另一边董思成坐在沙发上握着手柄和肖俊PK。  
两人酣战已久，正是难分难舍之际，连带黄旭熙都紧张的很，专注地看着屏幕，没人对黄冠亨的出现做出什么反应。  
黄冠亨径自扑向柔软的沙发，头深深地埋在沙发里，不发一语。董思成从激烈的厮杀中腾出一只手拍拍他，招呼他道：“Hendery，来玩游戏吗？”  
闷闷的声音从沙发里传出来，“今天不想玩。”  
肖俊在百忙之中抬头看了黄冠亨的后脑勺子一眼，按黄冠亨平日的性子，是基本不会说出不玩游戏这种话的。  
今天这是怎么了？

埋头在沙发里的黄冠亨觉得自己真的是太狼狈了。连自己现在的行为都好像一只胆小的鸵鸟。分明他还没做什么，只是在自己的小桌子前写词的时候听到了那样一句歌词然后没控制好自己的手的一件小事而已。  
小事而已。

少年时的生活被练习所统统占据。他只是很偶然地在去练习室的路上第一次见到了那样闪耀的前辈。  
那天练习室的门没关紧，留了一道小小的门缝，他第一次窥探到另一个世界。  
门的另一边放着音乐，少年光着脚在练习室冰凉的地面上跳跃着，肢体随着音乐的节拍摆动，像风中的柳。可当音乐激烈起来，他又宛如是骤然划过夜空的陨石，带着无从抵抗的火光向你冲过来。  
他看得呆了。  
有些不曾坚定的信念也就此坚定下来。  
他回去之后疯狂地搜寻关于他的资料，看他的舞台，听他唱歌听他说话。  
那之后所有的人都知道了。SM有一个从中国澳门来的练习生，他的偶像是那个进入了S.M the performance企划的TEN。

肖俊起身叫走他：“Hendery！”黄冠亨有些不明所以地抬头看他。  
“你们打完了？”  
肖俊点头，指了指阳台，“你嚟唔嚟啊？”  
黄冠亨不明所以地跟着肖俊走出去。  
他端正地站在栏杆旁边，稍微缩了缩脖子。肖俊似乎很纠结，拿着眼角瞥他，几次张开嘴又合上。而后似乎终于下定了决心，张嘴就是一句：  
“你……是不是喜欢TEN？”  
黄冠亨抬头，眉毛都扭到错位。“你怎么会这么想？”  
“那你今天录Vlog的时候为什么躲着TEN？你觉得他千般好万般好，难不成你还能和他吵架？”肖俊说完后有些愧疚地低下头。他自知自己的语气有些冲，担心黄冠亨的心情会因此而更加糟糕，只时不时抬头偷偷瞄他一眼。  
黄冠亨抿住嘴。  
阳台没开灯，有飞蛾一直往玻璃的推拉门上扑。落到地上时细小的腿还颤颤巍巍地抖着。  
这小小的虫子，没有自己的想法，只依靠着本能去追逐亮光。古时候被烛火烧死，而现在的灯火早已是可望而不可即，最后只能精疲力尽地死去。  
黄冠亨觉得自己其实也是一只飞蛾。  
李永钦就是那盏吸引他的灯。

他看着客厅里明亮的灯，吞吞吐吐了片刻。被誉为语文课代表的精明头脑也在队友的诘问下停止运作，成了一滩浆糊。  
该说什么？  
我其实不是喜欢他，只是把他当兄弟？  
黄冠亨自己都觉得可笑。  
“我……”  
肖俊看他的样子也明白了，叹着气说：“哎你这……你自己藏着点吧。”  
黄冠亨缄默着，缓缓地点了点头。  
肖俊拉开玻璃门正要走进去，黄冠亨叫住了他。  
“老肖！这件事……你就当不知道，好吗？我……控制得住我自己。”  
肖俊回头看他，沉默着点头。  
  
黄冠亨这才松了一口气，目送肖俊回到喧闹的客厅。他转身趴在栏杆上吹风。背上的冷汗在不经意间渗透了衣物，黏在背上，湿腻又显得格外冰凉。  
他做着深呼吸，慢慢地把翻涌起的心潮平复。  
他爱他。  
所以有时候才会更加困惑自己要怎么做。

钱锟回来了，招呼着队员们吃夜宵。李永钦听到外面的招呼声，不自觉地喊了一声：“Hendery，我们一起去吃夜宵……”他抬头，这才意识到黄冠亨并不在卧室里。  
他收起ipad，餐具碰撞时发出的叮当声、游戏的BGM和成员们的聊天声混在一起，沿着黄冠亨刚刚离开时留下的狭小缝隙缓缓流进房间里，他几乎立刻就确定了Hendery没有在玩游戏。  
这样的直觉来的有些突然，可他却不假思索地抓住了极速浮上水面的念头。  
  
李永钦走出去，钱锟已经张罗好了碗筷。跟着钱锟回来的扬扬在沙发旁边跟肖俊说着今天练习的收获，董思成和黄旭熙玩着游戏。却唯独不见黄冠亨的身影。  
  
他看向阳台，黄冠亨和他隔着一扇玻璃门。他有点看不清黄冠亨的身影，只能隐约瞧出一个轮廓，并且如闪电般又记起：刚刚他出来时看见黄冠亨的外套还在房间里。  
李永钦拢了拢外套，拉开玻璃门，隔着一段不远不近的距离，问他:“Hendery，你为什么在外面？”  
李永钦的中文有些生涩，离开汉语环境太久，他的口语又带上了一些奇怪的腔调。  
黄冠亨回头看李永钦，李永钦看不清他的五官，只能看见他的瞳孔在黑暗中熠熠发亮。  
黄冠亨似乎有些诧异又有些慌乱，只喊他一声：“TEN哥？”  
李永钦指了指他的衣服，“外面很冷，快进来。”  
说这话时李永钦站在那道玻璃推拉门的轨道上，这个举动让他看起来不再那么像哥哥，平白拉小了几分年龄差带来的距离感。虽然这样的距离感在WayV里始终体现的不是那么明显。客厅里暖色的灯光从他身后打来，衬得他整个人都在发光。  
黄冠亨愣了一下，搓了搓被风吹得发凉的双臂，这才意识到自己好像干了件蠢事。他连连点头，回应道：“好。”

钱锟分好了夜宵，眯眼看着这两个室友交流：李永钦也跟着黄冠亨点头，却没有走的意思，站在推拉门的轨道上晃悠。看见黄冠亨走进来，要拉上玻璃门才轻轻巧巧地跳下来，像只顽皮的小猫咪。等拉好门，这两个人才一前一后地往里走。

李永钦挑着钱锟带回来的夜宵，说是挑，却已经没有了选择的余地。他伸手拿走最后一份夜宵，等再抬眼时，黄冠亨已经空着手往卧室走了。  
他叫住黄冠亨，“Hendery，你不吃吗？”  
黄冠亨背对着他摇了摇手，声音有些涩，他说：“我不饿，先回房间了。”  
一旁钱锟走到李永钦旁边，“我回来前问过他了，他说不用给他带了。”  
李永钦微微愣了一下，“你怎么没问我？”  
钱锟面对这样的无厘头的怼有些哭笑不得，“你自己没看见，可不关我的事。”  
李永钦没有再回嘴，拿着成员们心有灵犀地给他留下的巧克力可颂坐下咬了起来。  
钱锟也跟着他坐下。  
客厅里四个人窝在一起，吵闹着要换别的游戏。这样的声音在首尔的夜里显得有些过分喧嚣，可李永钦看着他们吵闹，才觉得自己终于安定下来。  
  
在练习室度过的那些寂寂无名的岁月里，他的心愿就是自己能够拥有一个属于自己的固定队。  
等待的时间对他而言实在是太漫长。  
各种不会被人料想到的突发事件都让出道这件事从一开始的近在眼前，变成了远在天边。  
他已经花费了一段漫长的时间去打磨自己，他也被认为足够优秀了。可是出道的希望却在日复一日的等待当中被打碎，就好像反反复复地执行一个过程：黏好一个被打破的玻璃容器，然后打破它，再黏好，再打破——  
伤痕累累。可又无法逃脱。

钱锟拿手肘碰了碰双手乖乖拿着可颂不动的李永钦，“在想什么？”  
李永钦吞咽下这一口，回答道：“没什么。”  
钱锟“哦”了一声，拿出手机径自玩起来。  
他边刷手机边问李永钦：“Hendery最近是在躲你吗？他惹你生气了？”  
李永钦眯了眯眼睛，“我可没教训过他。”  
钱锟摇头，小声补充道：“也没到‘躲’的程度，只是最近对你的反应好像没有从前活泼。”  
李永钦咬着可颂没有第一时间回答他。

他和黄冠亨是室友。就算有忙于别的行程不在一起的时候，最后回到宿舍离他最近的人还是黄冠亨。反之亦然。如果黄冠亨最近真的在躲他，自己不可能感觉不出来。  
更何况……  
他想起那场颁奖典礼。

名古屋巨蛋是一个封顶的棒球场，盛大的颁奖典礼结束，巨大的射线灯从他们身后打过来，明亮成束，可光粒却在镜头里逸散。场馆里回荡着年度歌曲，他拿着手幅，另一只手拿着相机，他侧头拍身后的队友们。就站在他身后的黄冠亨看了看手幅的背面，在镜头面前凑到他耳边，热烈地说：“Always be with you.”  
场馆里回荡着的歌曲声让他的大脑有些过载，顿了顿才反应过来，仓促地转头继续跟着全场合唱。  
只是队友间的承诺，没什么大不了的。  
他当时如此想着。  
现在却连着钱锟刚才对他说的话咂摸出几分不对劲来。  
李永钦强迫自己压下心头的思绪，收拾起可颂的包装袋，“Hendery不可能躲我的。”  
钱锟耸了耸肩，不置可否，“那就当我想多了吧。”

李永钦扔掉包装袋，吧嗒着拖鞋走进房间里。他知道这不是个好习惯，但这样黄冠亨一定会注意到他的脚步声。  
黄冠亨换掉了刚刚身上那件衣服，盘腿坐在床上玩switch，反常地没有抬头。  
李永钦坐回自己的床上，看着斜对面的黄冠亨。  
黄冠亨换上的是件套头衫，头发好像被他随手揉过，心不甘情不愿地趴伏着，垂在他的额前。  
看起来很乖巧。  
钱锟刚刚说的：“Hendery最近是在躲你吗？”和黄冠亨靠近他耳边说的那句“Always be with you.”交织着在他大脑里播放。  
他忽然觉得自己迟钝得过头了。  
他抬起头，轻轻地喊，“Hendery.”  
埋首于游戏中的黄冠亨这才抬头，端住了声线，“TEN？”  
黄冠亨看着李永钦，看见他的嘴唇一张一合却忽然觉得身边的氧气都被一丝一丝抽离。  
“Hendery……do you like me？”

黄冠亨预演过很多遍表白的情景，甚至他已经放弃了这个念头，只打算做好李永钦的队友。一直以来他都没有想过有一天李永钦会问出这个问题，他被突如其来的疑问句砸的晕头转向，恍惚间想着他迟早有一天要在游戏里卖肖俊几波。  
可是现在他还能逃避这个问题吗？

李永钦看着黄冠亨陷入长久的沉默，骤然明白过来。  
那句“Always be with you.”一直都一语双关着什么，只是他没有想到过。  
他放柔了语气，缓慢地问黄冠亨：“所以冠亨最近在躲我，是吗？”  
黄冠亨的手都要抓不稳switch，他艰难地从思索着李永钦为什么会知道自己喜欢李永钦的心神那里分出一缕来思考李永钦怎么知道自己在躲他？

长久的沉默。久到李永钦觉得自己有点尴尬的时候黄冠亨才理好了思绪缓慢地开口。

“我喜欢你。”他顿了顿，“我不希望……因为我的原因害了TEN哥。所以我在躲你。”黄冠亨勉强抬眼看他，喃喃着四个字：“爱生忧怖。”  
谁都不知道这份仰慕是什么时候变成了爱情。黄冠亨20岁的人生中第一次经历这样漫长而又荒诞的一场暗恋。  
他是早就在舞台上闪闪发光的前辈，是皓月，是他心里的灯火。  
他曾经一直希望可以离他近一点，再近一点，等到成为了李永钦的队友，他又不知足了。  
看见了李永钦身上的坚持，看见了李永钦的身上的病痛，看清了他的脾性人格。  
他更深地陷入这个漩涡，贪心地想要更多。  
又害怕连站在他身边的资格都失去。  
更害怕他要承受那些莫名其妙的非议，不友善的眼神。  
又有谁能舍得让自己心爱的人贸贸然选定一个无法预料的未来？

李永钦不明白他最后那四个字是什么意思。只是在确认黄冠亨喜欢他之后一步一步地走到黄冠亨的床边。  
他轻轻叹了一口气，气恼自己的反应迟钝。  
李永钦从不曾把那些不经意间的微笑对视，贴心温柔的翻译和似是而非的试探放在心上。他自信自己属于舞台，这辈子都是属于舞台的。没有什么东西可以比舞台更重要。  
可当他回想起黄冠亨是如何追逐他的时候，心底蓦然柔软了一小块。  
在TEN这个名字之下的李永钦也不过是一个普通人而已。  
会哭会笑，会喜欢人会讨厌人，需要依靠的普通人。  
李永钦一直信奉的是喜欢一个人就要去追，去陈明心迹。  
可黄冠亨，这个口口声声说崇拜他的人，却没有认同他的恋爱观，在他看不见的地方喜欢了他这么久。  
李永钦觉得自己没有给黄冠亨起错名字。这只Donkey想了很久，终于想出来一个结果。他决定要远离李永钦，不给自己带来任何负担。  
可他差点就要错过黄冠亨了。

李永钦凝视着黄冠亨，“我也喜欢你。”  
黄冠亨注视着李永钦，扯了扯嘴角，五官都不知道要怎么摆。他别开脸笑了一下，又和李永钦对视，听他说。  
“Hendery对我来说不只是一路追着我的笨小孩，不只是我在WayV的队友，不只是我的语文老师，不只是我的舍友。”  
“Hendery，你是我的依靠。”

黄冠亨睁大眼睛，似乎不敢相信有一天他能听见李永钦说出这些话。  
黄冠亨一直都明白，李永钦应该一直站在舞台上发光发热，受人喜爱。自己能够站在他身侧就该觉得庆幸。  
毕竟黄冠亨的喜欢也只是李永钦受到的喜爱中微不足道的一份。  
谁又能私有那座富士山呢？

“Hendery的努力我都看见了，所以……”  
  
黄冠亨猛地跳下床拥抱住李永钦，打断了李永钦。“其实我真的很喜欢TEN……可我一直觉得我是在飞蛾扑火，我怎么能追得上TEN哥呢？”  
李永钦伸出手抱住黄冠亨，虽然年龄比他小，但黄冠亨的身量还是比他大一些，他陷在黄冠亨的怀抱里，安抚地拍了拍黄冠亨的背，“冠亨也会发光了。很温柔的光。不是飞蛾扑火。”  
黄冠亨抬头，第一次吻住了李永钦。嘴唇触感那么软那么薄，探进口腔里时，巧克力可颂淡淡的涩味和甜味混合在了一起，缭绕在两人的舌尖上。  
他们分开唇，额头相抵。  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读^_^


End file.
